Zelos's Nightmare in a different Dimension
by creamblueangels
Summary: This story starts in Zelos's twisted dream that he is in the renegades base and things just get weirder and weirder find out what these weird stuff are.


Zelos's Nightmare in a different Dimension

CBA: Hello people this is a new Fanfic that I've thought of when I when I was bored so its kind of twisted in a way…

Zelos: I'm the star of this fanfic!

CBA:I only chose you because I wanted to torture you in your dreamsbecause you are the most convenient for the fact you never fight back again girls.

Zelos: Still I'm one of the best loved character in TOS

CBA: MITHOS GET YOU BUTT HERE AND GET RID OF ZELOS!

(Mithos enters the scene)

Mithos: You called?

Zelos: I thought you were dead! I killed you!

Mithos: You mean Lloyd killed me; anyways I was hired as a mercenary by CBA.

CBA: If you get Zelos out of this room I will pay you **A LOT!**

Mithos: No its ok I wont do this for money but for myself. Hehe…(Grins evilly)

Zelos: Help…

Mithos: Hehe INDIGNATION!

Zelos: AHHHHHH!

CBA: Ok lets start the fanfic.

Note: I can't take all the credit for this fanfic because Removableblob helped with the ideas.

Disclaimers: I do no own TOS or any of the insane characters. NAMCO DOES!

* * *

Chapter one: Beginning of the dream 

Note: The first chapter is all a dream so dont think of it as that zelos dies.

It was a normal day like any other day in the renegades base, Yuan was behind his desk drinking coffee and poking a strange deformed mushroom that he had found outside his base. After the world regeneration there was nothing left for the renegades to do. But if Yuan didn't keep the base going lots of innocent people would lose their jobs, and they wont earn any money and etc.

**BEEP!**

The alarm suddenly rang and Yuan got into battle position. "Lord Yuan Lloyds group infiltrated the base, your orders sir?" renegade no.2834 asked. "Kick them out!" Yuan said in an unfamiliar pissed voice, the renegade stared at Yuan and realized why he was so pissed. He was out of coffee. Coffee was one of the most important things to Yuan and nobody got between Yuan and Coffee.

Lloyds group…

"Hey Zelos what was the reason we came here again?" Lloyd asked in a confused way, they haven't been in the Renegades base for 2years and this was really weird.

"I told you why we came here, we are going to peek at the women in the changing room! Why else would we be here?" Zelos answered Lloyds question as if the answer was obvious. Genis who had also followed Zelos and Lloyd just looked at the red haired chosen.

"And why would we want to look at women changing?" Asked Genis. Zelos sighed with sadness as he began to stop to explain the reason.

"Look twerp, I thought you were the smart one but I guess it's ok once in a while for you to ask question like that since your still too young to understand. Ok the reason we are doing this is because both of you have been lying on the couch for the last few weeks doing absolutely nothing! So I thought you guys might wanted to see the outside world, a world filled with peace and nature and…" Zelos was cut off from his speech by Genis.

"Ok Zelos we know what your trying to say in other words you want to drag us down with you so you wont get into so much trouble and so you can blame it all on us right?" Asked Genis in a enthusiastic way. Zelos tried to give Genis a cold look but only made the little mage burst out laughing, because her looked homicidal.

"Hey Zelos did you know that we were running in circles?" Lloyd came to a halt as he finished the sentence. Genis and Zelos both looked confused. Zelos began to look around and observe where they were.

"Now Bud what makes you think we are running in circles?" Asked Zelos in a sweet voice. Lloyd pointed to a sign that said 'Girls Changing Room to the North'

"I saw this sign over 10 times, and we were going west the whole time!" Lloyd stated. Genis rolled his eyes. Zelos fell over anime style.

"Ok guys, lets head North!" Zelos said getting up from the fall. Lloyd followed Zelos and for a weird reason Genis followed Lloyd. Eventually they ended up in front of the girls changing room.

"You first sir shrimp!" said Zelos to the short half-elf. Genis sighed and walked over to the door then noticed a leaver. He began to examine it with a great deal of concentration.

"Hey Genis what are you doing? Your suppose to go in not stay in front of the door." Said Zelos. Then Zelos shrugged and ran towards the door that labeled 'Girls Changing Room, NO BOYS ALLOWED' Then Genis pulled the leaver and Zelos fell into a hole. But it wasn't just any hole in the bottom of the hole there was a giant toilet flushing and Zelos fell right into it. Zelos swirled around in the toilet for a while and fell unconscious. Unfortunately our hero got sucked in to the big toilet of doom.

CBA: Well that's it for this chapter tell me if you liked it or not.

Zelos: I cant believe you made me get flushed in the toilet.

CBA: Well too bad your stuck in my imagination world so you'll have to live with it. Hey wait aren't you suppose to be dead?

Zelos: Oh, Mithos stopped killing me after a tossed him a Martel Plushie.

(Looks at Mithos playing with Martel Plushie)

CBA: (sweat drop) … Ok that was really weird

Zelos: Well this is the preview of what's going to happen to the great Zelos

* * *

Preview Zelos is flushed into another dimension but this world isn't just a normal world this world is full of---. I'll leave that space blank so you wont get any spoilers. Read the next Chapter. And please review. 


End file.
